A gauze woven fabric is a plain-woven fabric roughly woven by using a relatively thin thread. The gauze woven fabric is characterized by lightweight and breathability.
When the gauze woven fabric is applied to cloth for clothes and bedding by utilizing the characteristics thereof, there is still room for improvement in transparency preventing property, heat-retaining property, water absorbency, and softness.
Transparency preventing property will be improved if two or more sheets of gauze are combined to form a multiply woven fabric. On the other hand, heat-retaining property and water absorbency will be improved because of the layered structure. A remarkable improvement, however, cannot be expected. Even with the structure, softness will not be improved at all.
By the way, a towel woven gauze (a gauze woven towel or a pile gauze) can be exemplified as a gauze woven fabric that is excellent in transparency preventing property, heat-retaining property, water absorbency, and softness (Patent Literature 1).